Oh Boy!
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Yang has been feeling sad after he and lina broke up, but it seems like several girls are wanting to try and mend his broken heart. I'm not against lina, I just want to write this. Yang x harem. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Oh boy

chapter 1

hey people, this will be the first ever yang x harem fic. Well, that's what I think. Anyway, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

we find the start of our story, at the woo foo Dojo. A Dojo which holds the present woo foo users; Yin, her brother Yang, and their Master Yo.

We find a pink bunny walking down the hall of the Dojo and near her brothers room. This is yin.

Yin stopped where she was walking to listen closely to what she just heard. It sounded like crying to her. What confused her, is that it sounded like it was coming from her brother room. But that's impossible, her brother rarely shows sadness, right?

She peeked through a small hole that had been in the door since they were young. She was seeing her own brother crying into his pillow. It shocked her, and made her heart clench in pain at seeing her brother truly being said.

She placed one of her ears on the door hoping to hear what her brother was sad about.

"I can't believe its over...why can't I just keep a relationship." came the yang's response as he continued to give his salty tears to his pillow.

Yin felt herself get confused at that statement. What relationship...oh no! The only one she could think of was Lina! Her brother had a recent breakup. For some reason, it made her feel three emotions. One was sadness at seeing her brother being so depressed over this. Sure, they did bicker like ordinary siblings, but they still looked out for each other. The second one was anger. Anger at Lina for breaking her brothers heart, even though she was her beast friend. The third made her really confused, she felt happy. Happy that Yang was no longer in a relationship with that girl, even though she did admit before that they made a cute couple.

That's crazy! She couldn't be that happy that something like this happened, right?

Unknown to yin and yang at the moment, but there had been a second person listening in on the conversation.

(Yin's mind)

In the deep recession of Yin's mind, is where we find a lone figure sitting on a throne that seemed to radiate a dark an evil aura around it. The figure sitting on the throne would appear to be Yin from a distance, but if they walked right up to the figure, they would have seen she was far different from Yin.

The figure appeared to be Yin, but had lots of differences. Her fur was white had a head full of black hair, along with a black bow above it. She had a black tank shirt, black pants, black skull earrings, black bracelets, a spiky neck strap, and black boots.

She had black eye shadow, black lipstick, and had dark purple kabuki style face markings. Her eyes were a yellowish-orange with black whites. Her fingers were pointy, her long ears were a little fuzzy, and her teeth are razor sharp.

This was yin's evil side. (in "Gone-A-Fowl"). She had witnessed everything from her pitch black crystal ball that sat on a mini podium.

She grinned at seeing how her good side was reacting to the news. She could feel that her time stuck in this place was drawing near.

She held up one of her paws as the image on the crystal ball switched from yin listening to yang's crying, to a close up picture of a smiling Yang.

"Soon, I will be free and have what I want, my dear brother." replied Yin's dark side as the view on her was getting smaller as she let loose her signature laugh.

(CPK dressing room)

Here is where we find one of the town's most popular rockstar group; The Chung Pow Kitties.

They were all adorable kittens that each wore a single different color then the other two. One wore red, purple, and the final one wore green.

They were known as other things besides being famous rockstars. They were Broadway sensations, news reporters, and ninjas. Shocking, but yes. These three adorable kittens were well trained ninjas.

Another shocking thing was that they had been defeated by their former biggest fan, Yang. What's really shocking for the CPK, was that Kitty (purple), had secretly told her friends that she had somehow gotten a crush on the one that defeated them. It was more shocking to her that they had felt the same way. Luckily they had decided to not kill each over it. They all agreed to try and gain his attention and see who he wanted to date.

We currently find each member doing their own thing. Kitty (purple) was currently looking a fashion magazine at the latest trends, Ashley (red) was sharpening her blades so they wouldn't dull, and Bella (green) was listening to her own music, until a sudden thought came to her making her take off her headphones.

(guys, I just thought of something. Why would Yang date us? After all, we have tried to destroy him and his sister several times.) replied Bella saying something that could put a dent in their plans to win Yang's affections.

Kitty looked at her friends before giving them a grin that meant she had a plan. (girls, it's easy. All we have to do is tell them that we're sorry, then we pull out our faces.) replied Kitty placing her paws in front of her and using an adorable face they would use sometimes to get a good reaction out of their fans.

As Kitty and Bella were discussing ways, Ashley had sneaked a peak at the magazine that Kitty was reading, and quickly tore the page out of the magazine and ran out of their dressing room door.

Kitty and Bella promptly stopped their discussion, to see that Ashley was gone, and that a page was tore out of the fashion magazine.

They quickly put two and two together, and hissed in anger at the sneaky kitten. They quickly ran after their feline friend to try and get the heads up on her.

(The puffin's apartment)

We find one of the leagues members; Smoke, sitting on the edge of her bed with her giant sword strapped to her back. She was currently looking down at one of her prison prisms. It was the one that had contained her former boyfriend, before she got crazy and used him.

Awhile after Eradicus was defeated, Smoke had been having a strange feeling in her. She had just suppressed it for a while, but she couldn't take it anymore and went to see a therapist about it. What shocked her is that the therapist said that it was possible that Smoke had a crush on someone. The only one she could think of, was Yang.

Now here she was, sitting on her bed sulking over the fact that she lost a good boyfriend. Sure, Yang did have his moments, but if she was ever in any trouble, she had a feeling Yang would jump in and save her.

Suddenly, an odd feeling was coming to the surface. It was the feeling of determination she would usually have. The determination to try and make amends with Yang, and possibly have what they lost.

She got off her bed and walked to the window in her room while looking at the city.

"It is time for me to GET BACK THE ONE I CARE FOR teehee." shouted/replied Smoke as she opened the window and began to make her way to the Dojo.

There was only one thought going through all the girls minds, minus Yin for the moment, and that was:

'Yang will be mine' thought the determined girls as the fate of one young rabbit was about to be turned upside down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hope that was a good first chapter for this. I would like to say this to anyone who takes the time to read this, if you are disappointed about some of my stories not getting updated, then simply wait. I said I would not abandon them, and I'm not gonna. Just wait, and I will give you a chapter that will satisfy you all. I'm not mad, it's just that I can't focus on one story without tons of other people pestering me about updating my other stories. So again, just wait, and I will deliver. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy

chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, and the first part of a regular cat fight, excuse the pun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang continued to lay in his bed with his head resting on his pillow full of dried tears. He knew if he kept this up, Master Yo would find him like this, or worst; his sister.

It wasn't that he disliked Yin, it was just that this would be good blackmail material she could use. And he did not need that right now.

He pushed himself off the pillow and brought his legs over the bed. If you asked Yin why he was this way he would respond with one word; Lina.

She had broken his heart, the reason behind it was that she said he had acted like a child too much for her. She would rather just stay friends, and get on with their lives. Which is something much harder for Yin right now.

Unknown to the young rabbit, but his life was about to change.

(with the CPK)

We find Ashley currently fleeing from the claws of her friends as she was leaping across the roofs of some of the small shops in the mall as she saw her target up ahead; the cloths store.

She kept her grip on the magazine page as she increased her speed to get to the shop. Just as she was 30 feet from the door, she felt her hand was empty as she looked and gasped at seeing the page was embedded into the mall's wall from one Kitty's sais.

She turned to her friends as they both pulled out their weapons. (what's the big idea Ashley?) asked an irritated Bella.

(I thought we agreed we wouldn't fight about this.) replied Kitty holding out her two sais.

(I'm not fighting. I'm just getting the dress that Yang will love.) replied Ashley with a smirk. Her two friends just hissed in anger and all the mall onlookers saw was just a dust cloud with the CPKs body parts being seen throughout it.

(with smoke)

Smoke herself had decided to pay a visit to the mall for a small break. After all, it was also a good way to gather her thoughts on how to approach Yang. She couldn't exactly run into the Dojo without both of them thinking she was there to destroy them. She needed ti try and calmly approach and hopefully get her message through to them, especially Yang.

She wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly heard what sounded like hissing cats. She looked to her left, only to gasp in shock at seeing what appeared to be a dust cloud with several parts flailing around in it. She could make out the features of cats in different clothing in the cloud.

'amazing, I have never encountered creatures this adorable, or THIS DEADLY!' thought Smoke who grabbed her sword and quickly jumped into the cloud to try and capture the felines.

(with Yin)

Yin had decided to head to the mall to see if they had any good deals, maybe get something for her brother, he could use something to get his mind off this romance stuff.

What she didn't expect to see was a large dust cloud with what looked like Smoke and the CPK fighting it on in there. If both of them are here, that can't be good. She covered her hands in magic before jumping into the fray and began a pointless fight with the four of them.

(with Yang)

Our young hero had decided to take a walk around the mall; a good way to take his mind off his gloomy demeanor. Maybe he could stop and get a snack. What he didn't expect however was to see a large comical dust cloud in the middle of the mall. What was more surprising was seeing various parts that looked like they belong to the CPK, Smoke, and strangely his sister; Yin.

Before he could pull out his sword to try and save his sister from what he thought was a dangerous fight; all of the members from the dust cloud stop from what they were doing only to stand in shock at seeing Yang.

"What's going on here?" asked a skeptical Yang who wanted answers.

"Uh..." Yin's response was cut short from her clenching her head as a thread that looked black color seemed to weaved itself from her head itself. All of them watched in interest; except Yin as she was clothing her head.

It was a few more seconds seconds before the thread seemed to compressed itself together and was surrounded by an orange aura with a purple outline. It dispersed itself to reveal a figure that reminded Yang of the time when he and Master Yo made Yin go on that date with coop, which ended with her and Coop nearly causing the dark tomorrow.

The figure opened her eyes and gave a fanged grin at seeing the shocked looks on the faces of Smoke, the CPK, and especially Yang. Her good self couldn't as she was on her knees trying to calm her headache.

She focused her gaze on Yang, and said. "Nice to see you again, brother dear." replied Yin's dark side.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the wait, couldn't come up with a good ending. How Yin's dark side got out will be explained din the next chapter.


End file.
